


скажи мне, что я плохой человек

by TinnitusDoll



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drama, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnitusDoll/pseuds/TinnitusDoll
Summary: Майки никогда не имел ничего против этого, ему даже нравились все эти протесты обществу, нормам морали и всё такое… пока это не коснулось его самого.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Kudos: 2





	скажи мне, что я плохой человек

**Author's Note:**

> опять то, что могло бы быть по моим раскладам.
> 
> посвящается мне из 2015, которой не хватило смелости выложить что-то хотя бы на память.  
> сейчас хватает. на память.

Он ждал его в гримёрке, нервно топая ногой и изредка тяжело вздыхая, будто заранее подготавливаясь к серьёзному разговору с братом. Но он не думал о том, что будет говорить, как будет говорить и что потом вообще будет. Майки Уэй думал только о том, что сделал с ним Джерард пару десятков минут назад. Прокручивал всё заново в своей голове и не сосредотачивался ни на чём больше. Это единственное.

Майки понимал всё. Он знал своего брата даже лучше, чем себя. Он воспринимал все его выходки, как должное. Буквально смотрел на мир через него.

Как зависимый.

И, наверно, мог принять все, что угодно, но только не это.

Майки стоял, облокотившись на один из столов с кучей всякого хлама на нём, и несмотря на то, что ему было достаточно жарко, он не смел снять с себя даже свою тонкую куртку.

Просто не мог.

Он всё ещё чувствовал что-то обжигающее на груди, где совсем недавно был язык его брата, и не мог поверить, что это действительно было. Что Джерард, его скромный до карьеры Джерард докатился до такого. Докатился до грязных вещичек панк-рок-сцены.

Майки никогда не имел ничего против этого, ему даже нравились все эти протесты обществу, нормам морали и всё такое… пока это не коснулось его самого. Тут-то он опешил.

Теперь Майки стоял, отыгрывая свою партию и не мог отвлекаться и останавливаться только потому, что его братец соизволил поиграться с ним. Он мог лишь отскочить от Джи и выразить свой шок топаньем по сцене и, _буквально_ , яростной игрой на своей басухе. Кто бы подумал, что это происходит именно так? Со стороны это выглядит по-другому, совсем не так, как по ощущениям, и от этого понимания становится просто стремно. Неловко даже. Хотя публика просто ревёт, и большинству это нравится. Мало кто думает, что в этом есть что-то неправильное, и это чертовски странно. Для Уэя точно.

Ему нужно было поговорить с Джерардом прямо сейчас. Отвлечься от всех этих мыслей в его голове, которые разъедают сознание. Выяснить всё, выговорить своё негодование на эту тему и, возможно, треснуть хорошенько и надраться после. Да, это определённо отвлекло бы от любых мыслей.

Однако выцепить Джера (читай: хитреца), который вместе со всеми отошёл раздать парочку автографов, на данный момент было трудноватой задачей. Возможно, Майки поступает нехорошо, но ему никто никогда ничего не скажет. Это же Майки, и он не любит публику, все это знают.

Пока Уэй-младший находился в одиночестве среди хлама и духоты, пусть не идеально, но возвращалось чувство спокойствия. Без паники, пока ты один — ты в безопасности.

Послышались скорые шаги рядом и Майки напрягся всем телом, пытаясь сделать равнодушное лицо и никак не выдать своё потрясение. Этот Уэй мог контролировать себя при любых обстоятельствах. Иногда, работая командной, невольно кажется, что именно Майки лидер. Уверенный, трезвый, прохладный ко всему лишнему. И хер бы кто догадался, кроме брата, конечно, каким слабым он бывает, каким ранимым, даже если это сопливо звучит.

Шаги принадлежали одному человеку и было бы весьма неплохо, если это Джерард, подумал Майки, но в душную комнатку залетел Фрэнк, и увидев одного младшего Уэя, одарил его какой-то понимающей ухмылкой, типа: «Добро пожаловать в клуб, но ты тут ненадолго».

Конечно, Айеро всё видел, как-то странно было представлять его реакцию. Если Джи и устраивал что-то интересное, то чаще с Фрэнком и это было чем-то привычным, что ли. В порядке вещей. Для всех.

Сегодняшнее подвыбило многих из колеи, да.

— Ты в порядке? — подал голос Фрэнк, снимая свою футболку и во всей красе разворачиваясь к Майки.

— Конечно, — сразу же ответил Уэй, и тут же помолился на то, что ему всего лишь показалось, что голос дрогнул и прозвучал нервно.

Фрэнк ничего не ответил, просто покачал головой, словно знал то, чего не знает Майки, не стал донимать своими комментариями, быстренько переоделся и вышел. И Уэй наконец свободно выдохнул, понимая, что едва дышал всё время, пока Айеро был здесь. Осталось немного — дождаться всех остальных… и его.

Не зная, как скоротать не без того долго тянущееся время, Майки начал усердно мерить шагами гримёрку. И насколько же ему надо было устать и переключиться на простое действие, чтобы не расслышать ещё одни шаги.

Сначала была мысль: показалось. А потом он повернулся и заметил подкравшегося Джи.

Джи, излучающего так много энергии и безумия сегодня.

Старший Уэй был удивлён увидеть здесь одного Майки, он и шуметь не стал, непонятно зачем, просто стоял, пока его просто не заметили. Лицо Майки чуть не перекосило от испуга, а сам он немного дёрнулся, приказав себе тут же сделать лицо попроще и выпрямиться. Джерард лишь усмехнулся и стащив свою куртку, принялся копаться в своих вещах, кои нашел рядом с вещами Айеро. А младший гипнотизировал брата взглядом и не знал, что сказать. Он должен что-то сказать.

Мерзкое смущение накатывает так не вовремя.

— Тебе не жарко в куртке-то? Может снимешь? — разрушил напряжённую тишину Джерард и, оборачиваясь, поймал взгляд Майки с ярко-выраженным вопросом.

И, кажется, младший чувствовал стыд и потому скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что ему и в куртке прекрасно.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — сразу в лоб спросил Майки, потому что понимал, если не прекратит давать слабину сейчас, то потом точно сил не хватит разбираться. Он простит и забудет.

— Сделал что, Майки? — с наигранным недоумением переспросил Джи. Майки только снова тяжело вздохнул в ответ.

— Сделал это, Джерард, не притворяйся идиотом, выглядит ужасно, — проговорил он с такой сталью в голосе, с какой только смог. А Джерард изменился в лице и нахмурился.

— Если тебя это так сильно беспокоит, то я сделал это, потому что мне так захотелось, понял? За-хо-те-лось, — проговаривая, он надвигался на Майки и выходил из себя. Он надеялся, что брат, как всегда, поймёт его и не будет задавать таких глупых вопросов.

— Ты… ты либо снова принимаешь что-то, либо совсем с ума сошёл, — лишь с подозрением в голосе ответил младший. — Ты же ведь не принимаешь?

— Я бросил, Майки, как и обещал, — с какой-то обидой сказал Джерард и добавил, — как жаль, что ты засомневался во мне.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, я просто в гребаном шоке, на кой-черт ты это сделал? Тебе мало твоего Фрэнка? Ты захотел взбодриться таким образом? Объясни мне свои мотивы для всего этого, просто объясни, Джи. Ты же понимаешь, что я твой брат и всё такое? По-хорошему, врезать бы тебе надо…

— Но ты этого не сделаешь, — грубо перебил пламенную речь Майки старший Уэй, смотря тому прямо в глаза, — ты считаешь, что мне должно быть стыдно? Когда ты успел прогнуться под навязанными нормами общества, Майк? Это твои подружки тебе мозги промыли? Решил встать на путь истинный и осудить меня? Что ж, прекрасно, давай, можешь и врезать мне, если так руки чешутся. Можешь обозвать меня, как тебе хочется, — продолжал наступать на младшего Джерард.

Майки просто застыл. Он слушал. Снова.

И почти почувствовал себя виноватым. Снова.

— Джер, ты… — он запнулся, не зная, что дальше делать со всем этим, а Джи стоял близко, смотрел на него так непонимающе, — тебе тридцать скоро, о чём ты вообще думаешь?

— Понятия не имею, — уже тихо ответил Джерард, опустил взгляд и поник, как будто сдался. Сдался всему.

**Author's Note:**

> написано 13 июля 2015 года, отредактировано и впервые выложено 5 августа 2018 года. сегодня 16 июля 2020 года.


End file.
